Problem: $g(t) = t^{3}+4t^{2}-4t+5(h(t))$ $f(n) = n+h(n)$ $h(x) = -7x$ $ h(f(-8)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-8) = -8+h(-8)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-8)$ $h(-8) = (-7)(-8)$ $h(-8) = 56$ That means $f(-8) = -8+56$ $f(-8) = 48$ Now we know that $f(-8) = 48$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-8))$ , which is $h(48)$ $h(48) = (-7)(48)$ $h(48) = -336$